Morning After Smiles
by charmedgal005
Summary: Fluff peice! A post- Double Agent Fic. They both felt like it was a dream. Neither could believe it was real. But it was. He was laying next to her, and she next to him. Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff! Lots of S/V fluff!


**Morning After Smiles**

**Charmedgal005**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

**A/N**

I caved.  I wrote a post- Double Agent fic.  I hope you like it.  Drop it in your review.  I know you're going to leave one!

I keep expecting to wake up and discover that it was all just a dream.  For a year, it has been just a dream.  An unattainable dream.  But then, the dream quickly became a reality. 

It all started with me stealing codes.  Then I told Dixon, and by the end of the day, my chairs were at last loosened.  And now, now I close my eyes, half expecting him to be gone.  But then, I open them, and he is still lying there.

We never got to eat dinner last night.  It's probably still in the oven, waiting to be eaten.  I leaned over and looked at the clock.  7:12, on a Saturday.  He was sleeping so peacefully.  I didn't want to wake him.  I tried to sneak out of the bed to close the curtains tighter than they already were.  The sun's first rays were splintering through a small crack through the curtains.  He stirred.

            "Syd?"  He moaned.

            I walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him.  He put his arm around my waist.  I was so ecstatic I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe.  "Yeah?"

"Is it a dream?"

"You read my mind."

"When I open my eyes, will you still be there?"

"Yeah."

I looked at him.  His emerald eyes fluttered open.  He immediately smiled.  "Hey."  He whispered.

"Hey."  I answered.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.  He kissed like sweet dew on a rose in the early morning.  He looked into my eyes.  "You are so beautiful."  That was the second time he had said that to me.  I blushed.  This dream keeps getting better. 

"Last night…" He started.

"…was perfect."  I finished for him.

"I agree."  As we looked into each other's eyes, I swore I could see his soul.  I couldn't have expected anything less from something so beautiful.  "I have been trying to think of something sweet and romantic to say, but all I can come up with is: you are so beautiful."

I leaned over and kissed him gently on his soft lips.  "You said that already." I said.  He pulled me closer, and my lips were kissed by sweet dew.  My mouth slid, and I kissed him along his collar bone.  He quietly moaned as we both went under the covers.  

I woke up again to the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen, and bacon sizzling in the pan.  I rolled over to see if it was all a dream.  My heart sank as I realized that where he last rested was empty.  Sighing, and believing it was a dream, I got out of my bed and dressed throwing on a pair of blue jeans, and a simple red baby tee.

            I expected to see Francie standing at the stove cooking my breakfast.  I smiled to see Vaughn cooking.  He looked up after flipping a pancake and smiled at me.  It wasn't a dream.  Last night wasn't a dream.  I felt weak in the knees, and all I could do was smile like a stupid idiot.

            "Vaughn what is all this?"  I asked.  He had set the table, and there was a vase of flowers that I knew wasn't there last night, and orange juice poured.

            "Sydney, there is no Agent Bristow, or Agent Vaughn today.  Only Michael and Sydney.  And this is me making you breakfast."

            I stood there smiling like an idiot.  He told me we were Sydney and Michel last night.  Like a normal couple.  At long last we were a normal couple.  I wouldn't trade anything in the world for anything more or anything less.  I wandered to the table where the bright flowers sat.  The sun came through the curtains, and hit the vase just right as the crystal-like patterns carved light onto the table.  "Where'd the flowers come from?"  I asked; curiosity killed this cat.

            Vaughn smiled.  I felt weak in the knees again.  "I was planning to give them to you after our date last night, so that when you look at flowers, you would remember our first date.  I thought after spending the night, I would put them on the table."

            I went into the kitchen and put my arms around his waist.  I rested my chin on his shoulder and spoke.  "I don't need flowers to remind me of tonight.  I have you."

            His neck read around so that his lips met mine.  "If you keep that up, we'll miss two meals."  He answered.   I knew he was only joking.

            There was nothing I could do but smile.  I didn't move.  My arms still held his waist tight, and my chin still rested on his shoulder.  He never seemed to mind.  I watched him cook.  I never realized how good he was in the kitchen until now. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, the smell tingling my senses.  "Mmmm…. This smells so good Michael."

            "Sure it smells good, but are you ready to eat it?  That's the real test." He put two pancakes on each of the two plates, and bacon on each.  "Go sit down, I want to serve you."  He smiled at me.

            If he didn't stop smiling at me, I knew it wouldn't be long before I couldn't stand.  I hurried over to the table and sat down.  Vaughn came out and brought the plates with him.  I took a look at the table.  Everything I could ever want on my pancakes was there.  Jam, butter, maple syrup, even honey.  I had never heard of honey on pancakes, but if he likes it, then it was probably good.  "This looks amazing."

            "Sure, it looks good, but are you ready to eat it?"  I laughed at his little joke.  I put everything on my pancake I liked, never been a fan of jam, and honey? On a pancake?  I took a bite.

            "Even my mother couldn't make pancakes this good.  I thought she made the worlds best."

            "I will take that as a complement."

            "For you that is all I have."  I honestly couldn't believe how good these pancakes were.  "I never knew you cooked."

            "I really can't.  My mom taught me how to cook a French dish with chicken.  And my older brother, he's a chef, the told me that women love it when a man makes them breakfast, so he taught me how to make pancakes.  But that's really it."

            So many questions came from that one little thing.  When will I get to taste the chicken?  How old is your brother?  You have a brother?  I couldn't pick where to start, so I opted for something completely different.  "Your brother is a smart man."  We spent the next couple of minutes just eating, and looking at each other.  I noticed the untouched honey.

            "What is honey like on your pancakes?"  I ventured.

            "Honey? I don't know.  It was in your cupboard, so I wondered if you ever ate it with pancakes.  I have never tried it."  I laughed.  From across the table, he smiled.  That was it.  If I wasn't sitting down, I would have fallen over.  "You know, you're going to have to stop that?" I finally said.

            Vaughn looked at me, and knew what I was talking about.  This time, he smiled seductively.  "Stop what?"

            I laughed.  "Smiling.  Every time you do that, I feel like I am going to fall over."

            He joined in with my laugher.  "I can't help it.  You are so beautiful that you make me smile.  And after last night, all I can do is smile."

            "Last night was really magical, wasn't it?"  I knew it was, but I hadn't heard him say it yet.

            "More like a dream."

            A dream, that meant he dreamed, about me.  I blushed and shyly smirked.  He then reminded me "You're going to have to stop that as well."  Stop smiling, I don't think I can.  For the first time in a long time, I am truly happy.  I no longer am bound to the chains of work.  The CIA is still there, but Vaughn and I can be together.  And we are.

            "I can't stop smiling.  I have my life back."  I got up from my seat to fill my orange juice glass.  I heard Vaughn push out his chair.  I turned around to face him.  He just looked at me.  Not in a creepy, or perverted, or scared way, but in a loving way.  "What's wrong Michael?"  I asked. He wasn't smiling like he was at the table.

            "Sydney, do you realize how much I love you?"  He simply said.  I almost dropped my cup.  This was only our first date. Sure there was a dinner in France, but a date should end on good terms, not in a shoot out.  I don't count that as a date.  Sure we had known each other for a while, but it was still our first date.  God!  I slept with a guy on the first date!  At first I wasn't sure how to act.  I feel an attraction to him.  While I tried to figure out what to do, Vaughn stood there, watching me.  He was standing there, being all perfect.  He was handsome, smart, funny, he knows how to cook (ok, only a little- but still), he loves me.  I set my glass down, and almost run into his waiting arms.  I don't know how to communicate how I felt with words.  I instead kissed him.  The passion that we felt from last night was stronger in that one kiss.  We broke apart for air, and I felt like the whole world took my air.  Vaughn became my air.

            "I love you too." I said. The words escaped my lips before my head knew what I was saying.  I didn't regret it.  Vaughn was perfect, and I loved him.  I loved him more than any words, in any language I can speak can say. He smiled again, and I swore that this time I fell.  Next think I knew, I was in his arms, kissing my Vaughn.  We moved to the couch where it was more comfortable.  I heard the front door open.  It didn't make me flinch.  Francie lives here too, and Will often came over to hang out.  But Vaughn wasn't as comfortable as I was.  Slowly he pushed me back.  I understood.  Smiling like a fool, I sat up.

            "Hey Sydney, do you guys have any…" Will's voice came from the kitchen.  I felt his eyes dart towards the couch where mine and Vaughn's heads were peeking up.  "Never mind." He corrected.

            "I got to go.  I'll see you later Syd."  My heart sank as Vaughn said that.  I didn't want him to go.  I wanted him to stay by my side, and never leave me.

            "Ok."  It wasn't what I wanted to say, but I knew it was the adult thing to say. Just for one moment, I wanted to be a child.  I wanted to force him to stay.  I kissed him one last time, and we both stood up.  

            "Hey."  Vaughn said, greeting Will.

            "Hey man," Will gave a slight nod towards will.  I think this was just as awkward for them, as it was for me.  I knew Will once had feelings for me.  And Vaughn, well, I knew he loves me.  I love Vaughn.  And I love Will as a friend.  He's one of my best friends in fact.  The two stared at each other until I gently put my hand on Vaughn's shoulder.  He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left.

            "Bye," he said.

            "Call me."

            "Promise." I gave him a kiss, and he departed.

            Will looked at me with mischief in his eyes.  Before he had a chance to finish what he hadn't even started, I darted into my bedroom, where my clothing was still strewn around.  I picked it up. A note caught my eye.  I smiled as I recognized the handwriting.  Vaughn left it for me.

                                    Do you know how much i love you?  Do you know how long I've loved you?  I love you more than the sun loves the flower.  I've loved you longer than the stars have been in the heavens.  If ever you forget that, just look at a flower, and remember, i love you more than the sun loves that flower.

            I looked for a signature, but he didn't need one.  All I could do was smile.

Fin.

If you don't know what "Fin" means, it means "The End."  The end means that I will not be posting a chapter after this one.  If you really need a fix of my fic, try one of my many others!  Yes- no more chapters.  If you would like to write a spin off, contact me!  My email is spichik453@yahoo.com  I will probably even help you write it.  Now I'm just babbling, and taking up precious time that you could be leaving a review!  A thousand apologies.


End file.
